A Real Reason to Fight
by Ced Jr
Summary: In the year 3580, Dr. Wiel has lead a full invasion on planet Earth. Vent working with the Freedom Fighters and Team Chaotix held of the army for three years and it looks like hope is lost. But with the discovery of a new allie, can they survive?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

WOOT! this is my fan story. I'll do my best and wont quit till its done. The only charactes i do own is Zeroshi there is some others but I won't tell till later on. But other than that, all characters goes to their respectful owners.

* * *

_Experiment, weapon and monster. These are but a few of the names i have been branded with. My whole life is one with no forgiveness, no hope and no love. My real name is Zeroshi the Hedgehog. And this life I'm living... must end._

_(_Normal POV)

In the year 3577; Vent the leader of the Resistance has been battling Dr. Wiel. has invaded planet after planet and finally set his course to planet Earth. Cities, towns, villages, everything that is in his path dies out and turns to ruins. and his army of mechanaloids seemed to be unbeatable. Until Vent with the power of the biometals, Sonic and Crew, and other locals found the strength to defeat Wiel and forced him to retreat. The others considered this a major victory; everyone but Vent. He considers this new found peace; short lived.

Present day {April 23rd, 3580. Outside the Base Camp}

( Vent's POV)

This sunrise is the only thing that can really put my mind in true ease. Watching how the sun's rays hit the sky at the right time is breath taking. But this isn't enough to stop me from thinking about . I must know what he is up to.

"Yo Vent! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

I turned around to see my old friend Knuckels the Echinda calling my name.

"Heh.. you looking for me? That is very unlikely expecally since you got that scar over your right eye."

"Hey chill with that Vent. I let my guard down from that mechanaloid and that happened. And Besides... Rouge thinks I look like a lone warrior with it."

I hated when he brought up his love life. All he does talk about is him and Rouge. And when he does get started he never stops. Sometimes this can be a drag.

"Yeah besides your interesting story about your girlfriend.. why did you come here? You know this is where i try to relax and clear my head."

Then his happy expression went to a concerned look. I've never seen him worry for anyone than Rouge or the Master Emerald.

"I just felt like checking up on you. Everyone is saying that you been... I don't know..off."

I then let out a huge sigh when he said that. I'm off they think. If that is what they think.

"Hey Knuckels here is another question. How long have we been in peace now?"

(Knuckels POV)

When Vent asked me that question his expression changed as well.l His eyes narrowed down to a serious glare. I knew then why he was acting the way he was.

"Well its hard to tell. Its has been a long time right?"

After hearing my response Vent turned to watch the sun hit the sky. Watching it as it hits the heavens, making a radiant combination of color and beauty. As I watched him, i wondered what his response was going to be. Then afteer a few minutes he started to speak.

" If you really forgotten then I guess I'll tell you. After all.. it is the anniversary of 's invasion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Boy in the Crater

**Yeah this is going to be exciting for you guys! This chapter is much longer than the last one and I hope its more exciting!"**

**Desclaimer: All characters go to their rightful owner. I don't own Luzburg he is a person that my friend mad up for a sprite comic.**

**

* * *

**

**(Knuckles POV)**

I look in awe when he said that. I knew he was thinking of the war ever since Dr. Weil stopped the invasion out of nowhere. But I didn't know it was like this. I tried my best to calm him down to some extent.

"Hey Vent, there is nothing to worry about. is gone; he disappeared after we defeated him in the northern sector. It's time to move on."

"But a mad man wouldn't just stop a massive was that scared the whole world for no natural reason!"

His face was red with anger when he gave me that response. But then I remembered; Vent lost both of his parents in of the maverick raids. I guess that would be the reason why he was so skeptical about this.

"Ok I understand. In that case; try to relax and take these moments of peace. It's only a matter of time until…"

Just then a human soldier ran in and looked liked he saw death himself.

**(Normal POV)**

"Capt .Knuckles and Capt. Vent good thing I found you! We have an emergency!"

"See that Vent; looks like Murphy is screwing us up already."

"Speak soldier."

"Sir we received an enormous energy reading from the Western Sector at 0600 hours. We suspect that Weil finally made his move."

"WHAT! Are you sure about this?

"Yes sir! The reading seems to be moving towards Central City."

"Is that so..." As soon as vent got that information his eyes lit up and he made a sharp smile.

"Hey Knuckles; how many scouters do we have in post today?"

"We do have soldiers' # 46-49 and Tails. Also Luzburg was asking when he would be able to get on the field. I know he is a new recruit; but he has trained with one of our best men."

"That's good enough for me. Soldier find Luzburg and give him the information regarding this mission. I want you guys to be ready to leave in 1200 hours got it?"

"Sir yes Sir!" And just like that the soldier went to his search. He searched for three hours till he heard some music from his quarters. The door and found a brown hedgehog with some baggy jeans sitting on his bead listening to his music.

"Luzburg looks like you finally got a mission."

Luzburg gave the solider a sharp stare and lit a cigarette."Took their time giving me a mission. It's got to be an information gathering mission right?"

"Hey you don't have to go if you don't want to I'm just telling you because Knuckles recommended you."

"Fine tell me on the way to the airship."

**[Western Sector] (Luzburg POV)**

It has been ten hours since we arrived to the Western Sector and nothing has happened. The Western sector is nothing but a large forest that basically never ends. And to make matters worse it started to downpour while we were out here. I'm begging to think this was a false alarm. To think that a large power reading came out of nowhere is impossible.

"Alright guys time to pack it up and head home. It's clear that there isn't anything out here.

"Sir but Vent ordered use to stay till we found anything.

"Well I'm not staying here till the end of time!"

"Stop complaining Luzburg and be happy that you even got this mission."

I was about to say something to Tails but then my watch started to beep so loudly that I thought my eardrums were going to burst.

"Tails mind telling me what the heck is up with your machine?"

"Well if you must know your watch picks up any energy reading and sets out a beeping sound when it gets close."

"If that's the case then that means…" Before I even finished the sentence I grabbed the nearest binoculars and turned towards the forest. Then I saw a green hedgehog running from a large group of mavericks. Maybe those guys had the machine that was emitting that energy signature.

"Everyone I'm heading into the forest to see what those mavericks are doing. Stay here and wait for my signal."

"Are you mad they will kill you one sight!" I ignored Tails as I ran toward the forest. The Mavericks were closing in on the mystery hedgehog. Then he stops running and the Mavericks surrounded him. I was going to jump in and save the poor guy but then I heard something that amazed me.

"Experiment number 2154; by order of you will return to the lab immediately"

"Tell someone who gives a rat's ass! Do you think I'm afraid of pieces of scrap like yourself?

"Search mavericks, set lasers to stun and get ready to retrieve subject."

And right before they could do anything he did something. His body started to glow with this bright white light. And then he let out a large battle cry and then a large beam pure energy shot out of his body towards the sky. The explosion covered less than half of the whole forest. The light was so bright it blinded me for a slight moment. And when the light dimmed down I turned to find all the mavericks scattered across the whole are. Then I saw a large crater where that mystery guy stood. At first I thought he was dead but when I looked in it I saw his body and he was breathing but slightly. After that I radioed Tails to inform him of what I saw. But the thing that bothered me was the identity of this guy. And was he the one who gave out that large energy reading?

* * *

Yay I'm finally my character finally made an apperance. Why does he have those powers... Yuo just have to wait to find out!


End file.
